


Inappropriate

by ghouliette



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: D/s, Dominant, Exhibitionism, F/M, I just like elaborate sex games, Kink Stuff, Light BDSM, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Reader, age gap, date night kind of, dominant keith, i've been drinking, implied but not explicit ddlg, it's all very consensual, kink play, mild ddlg, sub/dom, this is for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouliette/pseuds/ghouliette
Summary: You (reader) wear your sluttiest dress to tease your bf and he responds even better than you imagined.





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross, that's kind of all there is to it

“What do you think?” you ask, voice dripping with over-the-top innocence. Keith turns his upper half over the back of the couch to look at you. He's been waiting there patiently while you took your time getting ready, leaned back while a basketball rerun was on.  
  
  
“That's, uh,” he replies in a deep, throaty voice. You can sense equal irritation and arousal coming from your boyfriend. “That's very short. And tight.”  
  
  
“What?” You fake incredulity as you look at him. “No, this is like, one of the nicest dresses I have.” Keith's lip twitches in annoyance as he detects your game.  
  
  
“I can see your thighs. And chest – this is a family dinner,” he sighed heavily. “Come here.”  
  
You smirk and sidle your way to him from around the couch, black heels clicking on the hardwood floor. You hover over Keith for a second before dropping down onto his lap, spreading your thighs a little. The tight dress doesn't stand a chance.  
  
  
“You're not – you brat,” Keith growls at you, realizing your lack of panties. “You know what you're doing, don't you?” Suddenly, his large hands are clasping your thighs. You lick your lips and grow a little wetter; the excitement while getting ready had already done a number on your throbbing clit. “You little brat,” he said again, voice lowering. Suddenly, you're being lifted up roughly. You giggle and wrap your legs around his waist. Keith effortlessly carries you to his bed; a bed you've become increasingly familiar with as you become more attached to him. You let out a sharp breath as you're suddenly flopped down onto the sheets.  
  
  
“Don't tempt me, little girl,” he says to you.

  
  
“What are you gonna do to me?” you respond with false apprehension. He smirks down at you.

  
  
“Flip over.”

  
  
“Why?” you ask, somewhat petulantly. Keith grabs you around the waist and forces you onto your front, your legs hanging over the side of your bed.

  
  
“Because I said so,” he whispers, putting one knee on the bed next to you and leaning down next to your ear. “You're going to learn to listen. And you're going to learn what's appropriate to wear in public.”  
  
  
One hand wraps around a handful of your hair as the other collides firmly with your ass. You let out a whimper and clutch at his sheets with both hands as you wait for him to spank you again.  
“I'm sorry,” you pretend to beg.  
  
  
“You're not, not yet,” Keith says, you can hear the grin in his voice, and you're happy that he's enjoying it too. The thought is knocked out of your mind as his calloused hand slaps your bottom again. And again. You know you have to be visibly wet now. You close your eyes and only hope the spanking stops long enough for him to finally fuck you.  
  
  
“Keith,” you whine, turning your head and looking up at him from the bed. “Please...Isn't this enough? It's humiliating.” He sighs ruefully and takes your hips, pushing you up properly on the bed. Your face is shoved into a pile of pillows and you grab hold of one as you eagerly lift your ass, prompting him to enter you.  
  
  
“Sir, I'm sorry. Please don't make me wait any longer.”  
  
  
“You're still in trouble. Don't you get mouthy now.” You can hear the metal clicking and scraping of his belt buckle, however, and time seems to stand still as you spread your legs a little further, fighting off the urge to whimper for his cock. He breathes in and holds you in place and you feel him pressing against you, then entering you roughly. You easily take him in, moaning as you lean your head back.  
  
  
“Is that what you wanted?” Keith asks you in a low voice. “Is this why you dressed like a little slut? To get my attention? Huh?” You feel a jolt go through your body as he slides his hand to your clit and rubs against it with the pad of his finger.  
  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ”  
  
  
“That's my girl,” he says smugly but breathlessly, sliding in and out of you, moving his finger in conjunction with his thrusting. “That's my sweet girl. You turn into butter when I touch you.”  
  
  
“I can't help it,” you respond shakily, not caring how much eyeliner you rub into the pillow and sheets.  
  
  
“I know you can't, baby,” Keith murmurs, pushing as deep into you as he can while you squirm and cry out under him. He clutches you even tighter as he fucks you, slapping hard against you with each thrust. You feel your orgasm fast approaching, heightened by him stroking your clit.  
  
  
“Keith, I'm gonna – "

 

“Yes,” he growls, the word a command. “Come for me.”  
  
  
You do. It comes quickly and suddenly and sends an electric shiver through your dripping cunt and shaking thighs. You release a loud cry, muffled by the pillows and mattress.

  
  
Soon, Keith is sinking his fingers almost painfully into your hips as he comes too, letting out a strangled yell as he finishes inside you. You feel him collapse next to you on the bed.  
  
  
“You had to do that, huh?” he laughs, looking over at you. He can't actually be mad.  
  
  
“I have my real outfit picked out already,” you laugh, wiping the smeared lipstick off your mouth with a tissue from the bedside table. “But I think now we have to shower.”  
  
  
“Might as well. We're already late,” he sighs, using all his strength to sit up. “Worth it, though.”  
  


 


End file.
